


Apparition

by JellyfishBomb



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishBomb/pseuds/JellyfishBomb
Summary: “Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.” ― Vicki HarrisonFive times Joel saw the ghost of his past and one time he doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A side project of mine because I wanted to do some character introspection. Might plan to post a longer story in the near future.

Joel woke up to angry eyes staring down at him. He didn’t react, already grown used to bloodshot eyes that stare down at him when he least expects it. His eyes dart to the side and in the darkness, he quickly spotted a small lump curled near the dying fire embers. Ellie remain oblivious to Joel’s stare as she slept, snoring softly in her sleep.

He slowly sat up and regarded those angry eyes with a tilt of his head, saying nothing more as the man before him sneered back in response.

In the darkness, it was near impossible to spot the man with his dark skin and grim covered clothes if he didn’t move. Joel can make a faint outline of the person before slowly his vision adapted to the darkness. Henry sat on the table before him, one hand on his knee and the other hand loosely clutching a gun that had fresh blood stains decorating the barrel.

“It’s your fault you know.” Henry stated with a tilt of his head, blood and small brain matter dropping from the bullet side hole on his temple. The place where the man had roughly pressed the barrel of his own gun -the very same gun used to kill his little brother- and took his own life without any hesitation.

“I know.” Joel replied softly, stopping abruptly when Ellie stirred in her sleep.

Two pairs of eyes regard the slumbering girl for a moment, watching her settle down before they moved their gaze away to stare at one another.

“You could have done more. You could have saved him.” The man said with accusation in his voice.

Joel gripped his blanket tighter, his face betraying no emotion if Henry’s words affected him but his hands says otherwise.

“I did.” The older man finally answers.

Henry rose from his spot and stared hard at Joel, his voice is deadly soft like the calm before a storm. “You did?” he asks with false shock.

Henry began laughing hysterically. He laughed so hard that he had to double over and clutch his stomach as Joel continue to watch. Not long after, his hysterical laughter turned into chocked sobs. The horrible sobbing that is a cross behind a choke and cry.

“You did, Joel?!” Henry threw his gun to the ground before Joel, the weapon clattering loudly against the floor. He turned his gaze back to the older man, bloodshot eyes now filled with tears which reminds Joel of the infected that roam the now dead world. It reminds him of Sam who was one day filled with life and curiosity like Ellie, just children who were unfortunate enough to be born into a much crueler world.

Joel remembers Sam’s excitement in the toy store upon seeing a toy robot but then quickly remembers dead bloodshot eyes that stared back with only hunger.

Henry approached, reaching out his blood covered hands to grasp on the front of Joel’s shirt so that they were just inches apart from one another, “If you did then why was the bite mark on his leg, huh?! Why is he the one lying on the ground dead?!”

His breath wash over Joel’s face and it smells like death.

“It’s all your fault!!” the man roared.

“This is no one’s fault!” Joel snaps back sharply. His eyes dart back to Ellie and felt relieved that his voice didn’t wake her up.

Henry flared his nostrils, breathing hard out of his nose as he pushed his lips together into a thin line. Blood pour down the hole on his temple, “Then tell that to Sam.”

Henry released his grip, shoving Joel back. He collected his gun of the ground, finger on the trigger as he gave the gun a quick analyzing look as if the man is almost tempted to turn the gun on Joel.

“I’m sorry Henry.” Joel said because that was the only thing he felt left to be said, “I’m sorry.”

The other man looked up and calmly placed the gun against his temple that is now free of any bullet hole. The gun in his hand is clean with no evidence to blood and bone seen on the barrel of the pistol. Joel felt his heart jump like the time back then when the man turned the weapon on himself.

Even though Joel had grown used to death, several times dancing on the line of that separates living and being dead, had grown used to the unspeakable horrors that this new world had shown him; he’ll not grow use to the darkness that lingers in his mind, so corrupt and untouchable.

 _“It’s not enough.”_ Henry replied coldly before he pulls the trigger.

The gunshot is loud in Joel’s ears despite the silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You might spot some mistakes. For that, I apologize. Didnt have time to proof read my work.


End file.
